I Don't Need Any Help
by ValentineBabyCakes
Summary: Louis comes home with feeling absolutely horrible but he thinks he's only got the flu. But what happens when his condition worsens and his cold turns out to be something life threatening? Will the boys be able to help him in time or will Louis not make it. Horrible Summary but the story is better. I promise!


**- Hey guys, so this ideas been in my head for a long time and I've attempted to write it so many times, but it hasn't been good enough. But somehow tonight I managed to write it, even though I feel absolutely horrible and like I'm going to pass out and I can't move my left arm without it hurting. So, please tell me what you think. Lots of love, ValentineBabyCakes. **

**Louis' Perspective**

I stomp through the door unhappily, my head pounding in protest as I slam the door. I kick of my shoes, not caring as one of them flies under the table while the other bounces off the wall and lands on the table.

"LOUIS!" Someone yells from the lounge room which after a second I realise is Niall's voice. _'God, I really am out of it.' _I think to myself, heading towards the lounge room where my four friends are sitting. They look up at me grinning before I collapse on top of Zayn and Harry, burying my face into Harry's lap, letting out a groan which hurts my throat.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks me and I feel someone, most likely Harry, stroke my hair. "Lou?" Liam pesters when I don't answer. I feel all of their eyes on me and I can practically feel their concern washing over me.

"My head is fucking pounding; my throat is so freaking dry I feel like it's going to rip; my neck hurts; my stomach is gurgling; my feet hurt and tomorrow I'm not going to remember where I kicked my shoes." I croak, not bothering to turn my head so my voice isn't muffled.

I hear two people, Niall and Liam, kneel next to me while Harry continues to stroke my hair and Zayn rubs my back gently.

"Look at me, Lou so I can see how hot you are." Liam says softly and I groan

"I already know I'm hot." Usually, I would smirk at them but I'm really not in the mood tonight.

"Come on, Louis." Niall says softly and I moan quietly

"But I _hurt_. If I move it'll hurt _more_." The boys don't respond to that and I instantly feel guilty. They're just trying to help me and here I am being a total prick. I slowly, trying to ignore the horrible pounding which is getting worse and worse with every second, turn my head so that I'm facing Liam and Niall, who are watching my agonizing process with worried eyes. I let out a painful sigh, closing my eyes as Liam presses his hand to my forehead.  
"Shit, Lou!" He exclaims, pulling his hand away from me and I wince as his voice echoes around my head. I sniff, reminding them that my head hurts and that they shouldn't yell. "You're boiling." Liam says softly and I start to block them out as Harry suggests he takes me to the doctors, causing Zayn to defend me, saying I wouldn't want that then Niall saying that he's worried or some other crap before Liam comes up with a solution, probably like they'll take me to see someone if I don't cool down within a few hours. I slowly let unconsciousness take me, hoping when I wake up I'll feel better.

I wake up slowly, groggily opening my eyes but closing them quickly after sun fills them, causing my head to erupt with pain. I let out a cry of agony which results in my throat starting to burn. I faintly hear yells of confusion before I grip my head, ignoring my back's pain as I pull on my hair, forgetting that that will only make it worse. I hear people shouting my name as I let out a sob, reminding me that my throat is too dry.  
Hands touch my back and I want to get away from them but I can't move, my whole body is shaking too much and I can't seem to control anything but fingers which are tugging at my hair. I gasp in air but with every breath I inhale, my chest aches.

"_Liam, do something!" _

"_Call an ambulance!" _

"_What's wrong with him?" _

Finally, the pain stops but instead my body starts moving on its own, and I fall into darkness.

**Harry's Perspective**

I awaken to a cry of pain coming from my lap. My eyes immediately snap open to stare down to where Louis is lying face down into my lap, gripping his hair tightly. The events of last night come rushing back to me; Louis stumbling in, feeling sick and had a massive fever which only got worse after a few hours but none of us wanted to wake him up to take him to the hospital. I realise the rest of the boys have woken up, even Zayn, as Niall and Liam rush over to where Louis is starting to gasp painfully, like he can't get in enough air. Zayn touches his back and his body starts to shake violently.  
"Liam, do something!" Niall yells, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Call an ambulance!" Liam yells, reaching forward to grab Louis.  
"What's wrong with him?" I've never heard Zayn sound so worried and desperate but I hardly have time to deal with him now as Louis' body jerks upwards before Liam turns him over just in time for us to see Louis' eyes roll into the back of his head.

"LOUIS!" I scream as his body moves uncontrollably. Liam has his phone pressed to his ear, tears streaming down his face as I continue to scream for Louis. Zayn grabs my arm, digging his nails into my arm unintentionally as he starts to sob.

"HARRY, SHUT UP! I CAN'T GET SOMEONE TO HELP HIM UNLESS YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Liam screams at me. Instantly, my screams die and I see Liam hold back a sob, it shaking his body as he mumbles into his phone "Ambulance please."

**-Also, big thank you to StripedBerries who gave me the name to this fanfiction. She's totally awesome and if any of you are into glee please go and look her up! She is a totally amzing writer! **


End file.
